Pokémon Red và Blue
) October 10, 1999 (Game Boy, ) February 27, 2016 (3DS VC) |release_date_na=September 28, 1998Game Boy's Pokémon Unleashed on September 28! (archive) (Game Boy) February 27, 2016 (3DS VC) |release_date_au=October 23, 1998 February 27, 2016 (3DS VC) |release_date_eu=October 5, 1999 (Game Boy) February 27, 2016 (3DS VC) |release_date_kr=Unreleased |release_date_hk='Red, Green, và Blue:' February 27, 2016 (3DS VC) |release_date_tw='Red, Green, và Blue:' February 27, 2016 (3DS VC) |website_en=The Pokémon Company International (Game Boy & Virtual Console) Nintendo (GB, Red; needs ) Nintendo (GB, Blue; needs Flash Player) Nintendo (VC, Red) Nintendo (VC, Blue) }} Pokémon Red Version and Pokémon Blue Version là những trò chơi đầu tiên của Pokémon, được phát hành bên ngoài , sẽ có mặt ở Bắc Mỹ vào ngày 28 tháng 9 năm 1998, tại Úc và New Zealand vào ngày 23 tháng 10 năm 1998 và tại Châu Âu vào ngày 5 tháng 10 năm 1999. .Pokémon Red Version | Game Boy | Games | NintendoPokémon Blue Version | Game Boy | Games | Nintendo Ở Bắc Mỹ, cặp đôi trò chơi ra mắt sau bản tiếng Anh của anime, bắt đầu phát sóng vào ngày 8 tháng 9 năm 1998,Pokémon (TV) [Episode titles - Anime News Network] và chỉ sau một năm, Pokémon là một trong những nhượng quyền truyền thông nổi tiếng của Nintendo. Pokémon Red, Blue và Yellow được tái phát hành cho Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console ở Bắc Mỹ, Châu Âu, Úc và New Zealand vào ngày 27 tháng 2 năm 2016, nhân dịp Kỷ niệm 20 năm ra mắt Pokémon. Bản phát hành này tương thích với Poké Transporter, giúp vận chuyển Pokémon từ trò chơi này đến Pokémon Bank, nơi chúng có thể được người chơi trong Pokémon Sun, Moon , Pokémon Ultra Sun và Ultra Moon gọi ra. Lối chơi Red và Blue được chơi dưới góc nhìn của người thứ ba, từ trên xuống dưới và chứa ba màn hình cơ bản: thế giới tổng quát, nơi người chơi điều khiển nhân vật của mình;Pokémon Red and Blue, Instruction manual, tác giả:Game Freak, Nintendo xuất bản ngày 1997-12-09, trang 8 màn hình chiến đấu;cũng trong Pokémon Red and Blue, Instruction manual, trang 17 và một menu tổng hợp, nơi người chơi có thể định hình Pokémon của mình, vật dụng, hay điều chỉnh thiết kế game.cũng trong Pokémon Red and Blue, Instruction manual, trang 10 Khi người chơi khám phá thế giới anh ấy/cô ấy sẽ gặp nhiều địa hình khác nhau, như bãi cỏ, rừng, hang động, biển mỗi nơi có một loài Pokémon khác nhau. Khi người chơi ngẫu nhiên bắt gặp một Pokémon, sân đấu chuyển thành một cảnh chiến đấu theo lượt, các Pokémon sẽ chiến đấu với nhau. Trong trận chiến, người chơi có thể điều khiển Pokémon của mình bằng cách chọn một trong bốn chiêu thức, dùng vật dụng, đổi Pokémon, hoặc cố gắng chạy thoát. Mỗi Pokémon đều có hit points (HP); khi HP của Pokémon bị giảm xuống 0, nó sẽ bất tỉnh và không còn khả năng chiến đấu cho đến khi được hồi phục. Khi Pokémon của đối thủ bất tỉnh, Pokémon của người chơi tham gia trận đấu sẽ nhận được một số EXP (điểm kinh nghiệm). Sau khi có đủ số EXP, Pokémon sẽ lên cấp độ. Cấp độ của một Pokémon ảnh hưởng đến khả năng của nó, như là chỉ số chiến đấu được nhận thêm, và chiêu thức học được. Tại một số cấp độ nhất định, Pokémon có thể tiến hóa. Sự tiến hóa cũng ảnh hưởng đến chỉ số chiến đấu và cấp độ có thể học chiêu thức mới (cấp độ cao hơn cho nhiều chỉ số hơn, mặc dù có thể sẽ không học được chiêu thức mới sớm).GameSpot review, 2008] thumb|left|Pokémon [[Bulbasaur cấp độ 5 của ngươi chơi (dưới) chiến đấu với Charmander cấp độ 5 của đối thủ (trên)]] Thu phục Pokémon cũng là một yếu tố cần thiết khi chơi. Trong khi chiến đấu với một Pokémon hoang dã, người chơi có thể ném Poké Ball vào nó. Nếu Pokémon được bắt thành công, nó sẽ thuộc quyền sở hữu của người chơi. Yếu tố ảnh hưởng đến tỉ lệ bắt thành công gồm có HP của Pokémon mục tiêu và loại Poké Ball sử dụng: HP của mục tiêu càng thấp và Poké Ball càng mạnh, tỉ lệ bắt thành công càng cao. Mục tiêu chính của game là hoàn thành Pokédex, một sách giáo khoa thông minh về Pokémon, bằng cách bắt, tiến hóa, và trao đổi để thu phục được tất cả 151 Pokémon.Pokémon Red and Blue, Instruction manual, trang 7 Pokémon Red và Blue cho phép người chơi trao đổi Pokémon giữa Red và Blue bằng Game Link Cable.Pokémon Red and Blue, Instruction manual, trang 36 Phương pháp trao đổi này phải dùng để hoàn thành Pokédex, vì một số Pokémon chỉ có thể tiến hoán bằng cách trao đổi và mỗi phiên bản đều có những Pokémon riêng biệt. Link Cable cũng có khả năng giúp người chơi chiến đấu với người chơi khác. Tuy nhiên, phiên bản tiếng Anh không phù hợp với phiên bản gốc tiếng Nhật, dẫn đến khi trao đổi sẽ làm hỏng file lưu vì khác ngôn ngữ.Game Boy Game Pak Troubleshooting – Specific Games (Trích dẫn:MissingNO is a programming quirk, and not a real part of the game), Nintendo of America Inc., 2009-06-09 Có khả năng trao đổi với nhau và với Pokémon Yellow, Pokémon Red và Blue cũng có khả năng trao đổi với thế hệ thứ hai của dòng game Pokémon: [[Pokémon Gold và Silver|''Pokémon Gold'', Silver, và Crystal]]. Tuy nhiên, có giới hạn là các trò chơi không thể liên kết với nhau nếu đội của một người chơi chứa Pokémon hoặc chiêu thức được giới thiệu ở thế hệ sau.Pokemon Gold and Silver Strategy Guide: Trading, IGN, 2008-06-27 Chú thích